


The Good Years

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Series: Living Like I'm Dead [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: When you're a killer in plain sight, everything just falls into place. Just like the bodies hitting the floor..."Repeat after me, don't kill anyone.""Don't kill everyone!""Anyone!"





	1. Roomies For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought I'd give a try, all questions to the comments as well as other feed back or suggestions, enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Written on impulse, it may go into some weird, possibly triggering places! Do not continue if faint of heart, triple read those tags! I also do not claim to know how college works!

Warning! Chapters will be updated in parts, comments help the production time! Enjoy =3  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jim, today is a new year, our first year in college and I need you to make a promise."

The mousy haired boy stared up innocently at the one addressing his while he unpacked,"Uh, sure thing Bob, what's up?"

Bob suddenly crouched down to Jim at eye level, for the boy was sitting on the ground,"Don't kill a single person."

Jim adjusted his glasses, as they had slipped a little down his nose,"Alright. Multiple people is fine then."

Bob face palmed,"No, I don't think you're getting this."

Jim took on an expression similar to a pout while he unzipped the last bag,"I can, just word it differently."

"Repeat after me, don't kill anyone."

"Don't kill everyone!"

"Anyone!"

"You can't tell me what to do Bob!"

Bob just groaned and made his way to the other side of the room where his bed was,"I hope our other roommate survives longer then the other cause I actually liked Bruce."

"Psh, he totally walked into it. I mean, those stairs have always been slippery."

Bob rolled his eyes,"Yeah, who knew the Janitor's used blood as a wax."

"Weird...I used those stairs that day, must have been a coincidence." Jim held his chin between his index and thumb, imitating the thinking pose. That glint in his eyes however suggested a sense of unadulterated mirth hidden beneath the child-like persona.

A ringing interrupted Bob's next reply, Jim's eyes lite up,"Ooh, new roomie is here.~" He sprung up from his sitting position, running down the hall of their house, and in his excitement, flung the door open."Hello new friend!" Jim beamed,"welcome to The Good Years frat house!"

The new guy wasn't put off by Jim's energy, smiling back with equal vigour even,"Hello! I'm Dave Moors. You must be Jim Rodriquez?"

Jim nodded,"Uh-huh, good olé Bob King is in our shared room! Oh, and that stuff I had you send is almost unpacked, the last bag just needs to be put up."

Dave groaned in relief, stepping in as Jim had gestured for him to come in,"Thank you for that offer, I thought it was too good to be true. Do you do that for every roommate you've had?"

Jim closed the door, signaling for Dave to follow,"Of course! Bob insists on prepping literally everything before any new roommates arrive, so that just kinda stuck. Here, go on and meet Bob, since you'll be sharing the room and all."

Dave looked at Jim curiously,"Where's your room anyway? I thought since I'm new I'd get the attic or something."

Jim once again smiled, pushing up his glasses,"N'aw, I like the attic.

"Oh, well, I look forward to living with y'all and going to school with ya." He held out his hand, and Jim took it carefully,"As do I, Dave."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh...Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your bag screaming and bleeding?"

"Oh, the body bag, duh! I couldn't let him go, he would have tattled," She poked the bloody and struggling black bag, it let out a sound similar to a wail and a sob,"oh you.~" Jane sing songed, suddenly viciously stabbing it several times where Bony assumed where the stomach was.

Bony wished she was horrified by Jane's behavior, don't get her wrong, she was, but unfortunately being around it so often...too often probably, it wasn't as shocking."Jane! What did we talk about this year and killing people?!"

Jane stopped her knife before it plunged through, wiping a speck of blood from the lenses of her glasses,"Not to?"

"And what did you just do?" Bony crossed her arms with a harsh glare.

Jane huffed similar to a child being caught sneaking snacks late at night, turning to face the now silent, limp bag, blood now oozing from the many new holes,"Killed someone..."

"Exactly! Great...you better have already planned the disposal or I will ground you from snack shopping. Also hurry cause Daniel doesn't want to see this otherwise she said she'd revoke MY manga..."

Jane moved her curly hair up into a ponytail, standing by the window and looking out at the others walking by, completely unaware of what just happened. She twirled around, blocking the light so it looked as if an ethereal glow was emitting from her. The smeared blood on her glasses and face painted a horrifying picture when she grinned, the knife still in her hand catching the light,"I always have a plan.~"


	2. Rule Breakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, and if you have any suggestions, let me know!
> 
> LAST WARNING:NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR THOSE EASILY DISTURBED!
> 
> Other then that, enjoy!

Chapter will be updated in parts!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jim fiddled with the little string hanging from the bottom of his shirt, thinking in his room that was the attic. Dave seemed nice, one to keep around. That and Bob didn't want to cover for another dead roommate. To be fair, Bruce was a bad person. He jumped unsuspecting students, property damage, and upon further investigation, kidnapped and blackmailed girls he and his buddies raped. Bob didn't know this, and Jim didn't think he needed to know, Bob is safe in his little bubble. Bubbles are nice.

Any who, he needed to head out to a near by restaurant, they have tasty deserts...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jane wanted to get something to eat, hauling a dead body, even in pieces, was hungry work. She recalled passing by a nice looking place, her, Bony, and Daniel had just moved her a few days ago so they haven't really gone to any of the local places. Maybe she could check it out first, make sure it was a good place for an outing. Yeah,'The Last Meal,' here comes Jane!

She knew it was within walking distance only because she had passed it when she had dumped the last part, their left foot. It looked a nice and cozy place, and when Jane walked in, an equally welcoming atmosphere. She smiled, her friends would love it.

"Miss?" A shy voice called out, Jane came out of her little world for a moment,"Yes," she looked at the name tag,"Sofia?"

"Are you waiting for anyone?"

"No, table for one please, by the window if you don't mind."

Jane was lead to a less crowded area of the restaurant, near the back, and a clear view outside much to her pleasure. While she sat looking at her menu, something caught her eye. A someone actually, two tables ahead of her. Almost exactly her height even, glasses, how odd. He seemed to be eating the specialty dessert...the kids specialty dessert. Chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, with a chocolate syrup drizzle. She also enjoyed that particular combination, though Bony and Daniel didn't always let her get it cause it was normally only on the regular menu.' Too childish, they said...' But this boy...something was either very wrong, or very familiar... ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jim felt as if he was being watched. He had his fair share of creepers, but this...was different. It wasn't a leering stare...cold, curious, observing...one he had used many a time. So, he looked up mid bite. He blinked, also gaining a sense of curiosity, a girl was the culprit. She held the menu in a loose grip, so it gave a full view of her facial features. Bright green eyes closely resembling his own behind a pair of rimmed glasses. Tall too, matching his height of 6' 3. Almost at the exact same time, they smiled a similar smile.

Jim recognized that smile, a polite and decent looking enough gesture that threw off suspicion...yes he knew it very well. Keeping up the rouse, he got up, and walked over to introduce himself. The girl remained seated, still giving him that smile. When he got over he raised a hand. She met in in a firm shake, eye contact never faltered. A gleam formed then, in both of their gazes."Jim Rodriquez. You go to West University too? I haven't seen you before."

"Jane Anders. Just moved in with my friends actually, thought I'd look around and find a nice place for us to hang out."

Jim made a gesture, silently asking if he could sit. Jane nodded, and Jim slid into the booth,"I find this place perfect for gathering, me and my roommate come here together often. Just me today though."

The talked like that for a while, observing the others reactions, carefully bringing up topics to pick at each others brain, weeding out the weakness in the mask they kept. By the end of it, Jim was excited. Another like himself, maybe a fun rival. Jim had to leave, and so did Jane.

"I do believe we will get along quite well miss Anders." Jim laughed, fixing his glasses to rest more comfortably after the sudden jostle.

"As do I, and please, just Jane. Mind if I call you just Jim? Maybe Jimmy?" She giggled in kind, blowing the hair that came loose from her ponytail out of her face.

"I don't mind! See you later Jane!"

"See you later Jim!"

With that, the two killers parted ways. The air between them held a spark neither could figure out, but it left them in anticipation for a game to play. An unspoken challenge to see who would be caught first...

Maybe the rules they had promised to follow will be broken, but who can say no to a little fun?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment
> 
> Wise One Out!


	3. Killing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! Enjoy =3

Warning, chapter will be updated in parts!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dave, I must insist on this one...don't hang out with Jim outside of necessity." Bob had always given ever other one before Dave this warning.

"Why? He seems like a nice guy. Maybe quirky with the whole red syrup incident--," Bob internally groaned,'I still can't believe he bought that it was red syrup...'

"--but I don't see the problem. You're his best friend, which means you were willing to stick around and get to know him--"

'Only if you mean willing as in a will to live to see tomorrow...'

"--so I should be able to at least be on good terms with both my roommates." Dave finished, once more reaching up to pull down the latter that lead to the attic...into Jim's room. Where he was likely doing something that would end in another body to hide...besides the one already somewhere in Jim's room probably.

"Yes, I know inviting him to play video games sounds like a great idea now," He carefully and firmly gripped Dave's shoulders, not quite holding him back, but combination between a plea and a warning,"it isn't. On Thursday's, not until specifically 4:56 pm is it a good idea to bother Jim."

Dave pouted,"One, oddly specific time for a Thursday, two, Jim has a 6-8:15 lecture! We'll hardly be able to play for a little over an hour."

Bob wanted to scream, why doesn't anyone fucking listen?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Any feed back or comments for this idea will be appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you want me to run with this idea!
> 
> Wise One Out!


End file.
